gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Amy Hill
|GebOrt = Deadwood, South Dakota |imdb = 038403}} Amy Marie Hill (*09. Mai 1953 in Deadwood, South Dakota) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin mit japanischer und finnischer Abstammung. In Glee stellt sie Dr. Chin dar. Leben Hill wurde in Deadwood, South Dakota, als Tochter eines finnisch-amerikanischen Vaters sowie einer japanischen Mutter geboren und wuchs in Seattle auf. Sie adoptierte eine Tochter, Penelope. Karriere Schon in frühen Jahren begann sie mit der Schauspielerei und arbeitete mit der anerkannten Asian American Theater Company in San Francisco, Kalifornien, zusammen. Hill begann Schauspielunterricht zu nehmen und spielte während der High School am lokalen Gemeinschaftstheater. Sie hatte eine Rolle in "All-American Girl" für eine Jahr bis 1995, spielte 2009 eine wiederkehrende Rolle in "General Hospital", sprach in "American Dad!" für Jahre bis 2011 und hatte seitdem eine wiederkehrende Rolle in "Enlightened". Hill sprach in Serien wie "Lilo & Stitch: The Series" für drei Jahre bis 2006, "Jackie Chan Adventures" für Jahre bis 2005 und "King of the Hill" für vier Jahre bis 2003. 2004 hatte sie eine Rolle in "50 Dates". Filmografie Filme *1984: Partners in Crime *1985: Dim Sim - Etwas fürs Herz *1986: Motel Massaker *1987: Living on Tokyo Time *1987: Unser lautes Heim *1988: The Big Blue *1988: Harrys wundersames Strafgericht *1988: Die Geiste die ich rief *1990: Cyperspace *1990: Ghost Dad *1990: Ein Grieche in Amerika *1991: Beverly Hills, 90210 *1991: Baby Talk *1991: Imtimate Stanger *1992: Dark Justice - Eine Richterin sieht rot *1992: Singles - Gemeinsam einsam *1993: Wiege der Sonne *1993: Hallo Schwester *1995: The Puzzle Place *1994-1995: All American Girl *1995: Last Supper - Die Henkermahlzeit *1995-1996: Maybe This Time *1996: Buddies *1996: ABC Afteschool Special *1996: New Spiderman *1997: Magic Pearl *1997: Boston College *1997: Pauly *1998: Yellow *1997-1998: The Naked Truth *1998: Twelfth Night, or What You Will *1999: Verrückt nach dir *1995-1999: Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child *1999: Ein Trio zum Anbeissen *1999: Goijra ni-sen miriniaum *2000: Next Friday *2000: Straight Right *2000: Unter falschem Namen *2001: On Egde *2001: Bette *2001: Die Frauen des Hause Wu *2001: Web Girl *2001: The New Woman *2001: Max Keebles großer Plan *2001: Bob Patterson *2002: Lügen haben kurze Beine *2002: One on One *2002: Andy Richter und die Welt *2002: Men of the Year *2002: MDs *2002: When Angels cry *2003: Eve *2003: Ein Kater macht Theater *2003: Ein Dutzend billiger *2004: 50 erste Dates *2004: Reno 911! *2004: Six Feet Under - Gestorben wird immer *2005: Kids in America *2005: Hot Properties *2006: Just for Kicks *2006: Unbeatble Harold *2006: Let's Go to Poison *2007: Finishing of the Game: The Search for a Bruce Lee *2007: In Case of Emegency *2007: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip *2007: Legion of the Super Hereos *2007: Das Sarah Silverman Programm *2007: South of Pico *2009: The Return of Jezebel James *2009: All Inclusive *2009: General Hospital *2009: DJ & The Fro *2009: Curious George 2: Follow the Monkey! *2011: Untitled Dan Goor Project *2012: Squad 85 *2012: Family Restaurant *2012: The Crumbles *2012: White Frog *2013: Big Gay Love *2014: Man-Up! *2015: Imperfect Sky *2015: Man Up Eileen *2016: And Punching the Clown *2016: Moana (Stimme) *2016: The Unbidden *?: Imperfect Sky *?: The Sibling Code *?: UDrive Me Toni Serien *1995: Seinfeld *1999-2000: Allein unter Nachbarn *2000: Friends *2001: Hinterm Mond gleich links *2000-2001: Strip Mall *2001: The Mummy: The Animated Series *2001: What's up Dad? *2001: Lass es, Larry! *2002: The Bernie Mac Show *2002: The Proud Family *2002: Lilo & Stitch *2003: Still Standing *2003: Frasier *1998-2003: Kind of the Hill *2004: Kim Possible *2004: Without a Trace - Spurlos verschwunden *2004-2005: North Store *2005: Duke *2005: Jake in Progress *2003-2005: Raven blickt durch *2001-2005: Jackie Chan Adventures *2005: Herbie fully loaded - Ein toller Käfer startet durch *2005: The Closer *2005: The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *2005: Avatar - Der Herr der Elemente *2006: Desperate Housewives *2003-2006: Lilo & Stitch: The Series *2005-2006: Related *2006: American Dragon *2007: Gray's Anatomy - Die jungen Ärzte *2008: Boston Legal *2008: Ghost Whisperer - Stimmen aus dem Jenseits *2008: Eli Stone *2009: Medium - Nicht bleibt verborgen *2009: The Goode Family *2009: Numb3rs - Die Logik des Verbrechens *2009: Glee *2009: Castle *2010: Two and a Half Man *2010: Law & Order: Los Angeles *2007-2010: American Dad *2011: The Mentalist *2011: Untiteled Dan Goor Project *2011: Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *2011: Reed Between the Lines (1 Folge) *2011: State of Georgia (1 Folge) *2011: The Mentalist (1 Folge) *2011: Enlightened (6 Folgen) *2012: Retired at 35 (1 Folge) *2012: Raising Hope (1 Folge) *2012: Die Legende von Korra (verschiedene Stimmen) *2013: Arrested Development (1 Folge) *2013: Lauren (1 Folge) *2013: The Office (1 Folge) *2014: Jessie (1 Folge) *2014: Hawaii Five-0 (1 Folge) *2015-2016: Just Add Magic (13 Folgen) *2015: Mom (3 Folgen) *2015: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (1 Folge) *2015: UnREAL (7 Folgen) *2016: Life in Pieces (1 Folge) Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1